


Thousand

by janusrome



Series: 30 Days of Writing [10]
Category: Midnight Cowboy (1969)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>整個冬天，Joe一直聽著Rico叨叨絮絮，關於佛羅里達的陽光和沙灘和椰子還有女人。（字數：約2,000）</p>
<p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 23 - thousand

 

一千哩，三十一小時。

「十一點半。」他說，「不是今天早上，而是明天早上，明天早上十一點半，我們就會到佛羅里達。」

佛羅里達。

整個冬天——這個悲慘的紐約冬天——Joe一直聽著Rico叨叨絮絮，關於佛羅里達的陽光和沙灘和椰子還有女人。「你和我，我們在那裡會很好。你這身牛仔的行頭在那裡會吃得開，在紐約女人只會把你當笑話。」

你又懂什麼？你根本不懂女人。從我到這裡之後從沒看過你洗過澡。你上一次跟女人上床是什麼時候？

「我又不是你，我不需要把自己打扮得體面。」Rico厭煩地打發他。他是個瘸子、扒手、三流的騙徒，但他又不是牛郎，不像Joe。

為什麼他會在騙了Joe二十塊錢之後又收留一文不明、付不起住宿費而被旅館趕出來的Joe？他不是很清楚。總之， _絕對不是_ 因為內疚。他說，他們可以合夥，他提供住處、介紹客人給Joe、賺取手續費。存夠了錢他就要去佛羅里達。

說實在話，Joe不相信Rico是真的想要去佛羅里達，那只不過是把一個美好的想像掛在嘴邊而已，讓他暫時逃離這個悲慘的生活。在他的家鄉，有多少人曾經嚷著要離開那個窮鄉僻壤？又有多少人像他一樣，真的提著一個皮箱搭上巴士來到紐約？他敢打賭，Rico一定從來沒有離開紐約。成天說著千哩之外的邁阿密？哼。

在他第二次碰到Rico的時候，他實在很想掐死那個騙子。令他感到意外的是，Rico說，如果他沒有地方可以去的話，不妨去他那裡。夏天還無所謂，但到了冬天你就知道了。他猜想，Rico大概是有所求。每個人都是有所求的，沒有人會白白對另外一個人好。儘管疑慮，但他沒有太擔心。如果那個瘸子是該死的同性戀要佔他便宜，他會揍他。

後來，他猜想，Rico收留他的原因大概是孤獨吧。

在滿滿都是人的大城市裡，幾百萬人當中，就只有這麼一個人會聽你說話、會對你說話。

入冬之後，Rico咳得更厲害了。好幾個晚上Joe都無法入睡，原因除了在毯子底下塞了報紙還是冷得直打哆嗦之外，就是在他旁邊另外一張床上的Rico一直咳嗽吵得他根本沒辦法睡。Rico說，他要去佛羅里達，去有太陽的地方，到了那裡他的病就會好。Joe嫌他痴人說夢，他需要的是錢、藥、還有醫生。

他從來都沒有真正想過要離開。像這樣灰頭土臉離開紐約，就好像是認輸了一樣。然而，到了那天，他的「事業」開始好轉，Rico卻病得很重，倒在床上，色如死灰。他依然說，他需要的不是醫生，他要的是陽光，是佛羅里達。

Rico曾經作過白日夢，站在對街看著Joe和衣著光鮮的有錢女人攀談，想著Joe或許可以在這裡賺到足夠的旅費讓他們前往南方的陽光沙灘。憑著他一個人，那幾乎是不可能的，他身上有病，他還是個瘸子，有人要揍他的時候他會喊著我是殘廢不要欺負殘廢的人。

Joe是個德州來的鄉下土包子，穿著那身可笑的衣服昂首走在紐約的街上。他不知道他有多麼滑稽，他不知道他有多麼……醒目。

在那個派對上，他目送Joe和那個雍容華貴（看起來就是有錢人）的女人離開——然後他腳步不穩滾下樓梯。結果他那筆計程車資——手續費——真的用來搭計程車。他回到黑暗冰冷的破舊公寓，想著Joe絕對是在跟那個女人溫存。他納悶，不知道Joe到底有沒有意識到，在他們剛抵達派對在樓梯間的時候，Joe撩起自己的襯衫替他把滿頭冷汗抹掉。他情不自禁伸出手臂環抱住他，直到他想起他不應該這麼做，想起Joe對這種事情的厭惡和抗拒是怎麼一回事。

他蜷曲著身子把自己捲進毯子。冷。全身都在痛。昏昏沉沉，整夜睡睡醒醒。隔天早上他給自己煮了一鍋湯，但他卻虛弱到無法拿起鍋子也無法盛湯來喝。他真的嚇得半死，如果Joe發現他連走路都沒辦法，一定會毫不猶豫丟下他。

Joe是用拖的把Rico一路從公寓拖到車站，買了兩張車票然後把他拖上巴士。他從來都沒有想過自己竟然真的會搭上前往邁阿密的巴士。巴士沿著州際公路一路往南，窗外的景色逐漸轉變。隨著紐約越來越遠，他發現自己的心頭好像也越來越輕，那個城市不再壓著他。

在中途停車休息的時候，他替自己和Rico買了新的衣褲，然後把他的牛仔帽、外套、襯衫和馬靴一股腦丟進垃圾桶。當初他離開家鄉帶的東西沒有一樣跟在他的身邊了——他的皮箱仍在把他趕出去的旅館，而他的收音機還在讓他兌了五塊錢的當鋪裡——一個嶄新的開始，這樣很好，拋開在紐約發生的所有事，不再去想那個被他痛打一頓搶了旅費的男人是否還活著。至於那個被一群男人輪暴後來送進精神病院療養而他再也沒見過的女人，還有那個被好幾個男人壓在汽車引擎蓋上強暴所以離開家鄉從軍卻因此錯過祖母葬禮的男人……那已經被丟得更遠了。

一個充滿陽光的溫暖沙灘。一個新的生活。儘管離開紐約的旅途遠遠不像前往紐約時讓他興奮得坐立不安，但他也開始期待了。

然而，誰都沒想到，他的新生活的開端，竟是在抵達邁阿密之前的最後一小段路途中，抱著他的朋友逐漸冰冷的軀體。

 

 


End file.
